The Crimson-tree Tattoo
by qwaszxedc9
Summary: A pair of siblings from another universe is transported into the One Piece world. Straight into Dr Vegapunk's lab! They have strange Crimson-tree tattoos and accidentally brought down the Marine facility by punching the wall. Assassinations, Pirates and Marines? -Reconstruction in progress-
1. Savy Hana

******Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**This is my first ever fanfiction! Please R&R Thank you! *bows***  
**Just FYI, this story is a about Hana, an OC girl & her brother, Huko. **

**I do not own any part of one piece except for the OCs i created!**

**Oh and this is an edited version! **

* * *

Hana scanned her opponent. She glanced at his weapon. A mace. It shouldn't be too hard. She was the best of the best, and the warrior with the highest chance of survival until the final death matches. Pushing her current thoughts to the back of her mind, she scanned her opponent once more. Thick, muscular thighs and shins indicate much footwork and jumping. Broad shoulders and thick biceps suggest use of arms for large, dull blows. Scars on face and chest reveal experience with swordsmen, and seeing as he's here, it signifies good experience with swordsmen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the brave warrior girl from the Great Captains' Royal Familia, Purple Huntress Savy Hana!" Echoes of thundering applause vibrate the tournament ground as Hana stepped up and waved to her audience. She had a thick lock of purple, braided hair, and her slim, shapely body with the obvious underdeveloped chest was clothed in a short, frilly, purple dress with sky blue shorts. Her thin, smooth, muscular arms and long, slim, sturdy legs were covered in a thin layer of sand and dirt, and she sported a pair of 1-inch high platforms that covered her toes. A glint of hatred flashed through her deep, purple eyes as she flashed her wide, fake smile at her "endearing" audience.

"And her opponent, ladies and gentlemen, is none other than the dashing, young fighter of the Shining God's Royal Familia, Dangling Mace Savy Gen!" Again intense cheering resounded from the audience as Hana's opponent, Gen, waved good-naturedly at the audience. His fist clenched so tightly that the hand turned pale, nails digging into his skin.

Both combatants took their place opposite each other. Getting into their battle positions, Gen readied his maze in front of him while Hana readied her fists. Then, with a hint of sadness within his voice, he whispered an apology under his breath as the bell that signaled the start of the match sounded.

* * *

After an intense battle, Hana finally toppled her opponent. Panting, she drew her sword that never left her sheath during the entire battle, and pointed it directly at her opponent's neck. The crowd went wild. She then sheathed her sword and walked away.

"Stop, stop! Savy Hana! Did you forget the rules of this tournament?" the announcer spoke through the mike like the rules were the most natural thing in the world. Hana flinched at the word 'Savy'. She turned around.

"Sorry. My mistake." She replied in a voice lined with defiance. Guilt filled her conscience as she walked over to Savy Gen. He smiled at her as she reluctantly unsheathed her sword. A tiny teardrop escaped her eye as she lifted it up, pointed end at his neck, and dropped it.

"Losers do not survive." She stated, voice devoid of the true emotions she felt. The background's crowd cheers rose in volume as she walked out of the tournament ground, her hand trembling but face completely blank, aside from the near invisible tiny drop of tear.

"And there you have it! Purple Huntress Savy Hana of the Great Captain's Royal Familia shall be proceeding to the Finals! The competitors will be given two weeks to rest and train before the start of the first finals death match! Thank you and good night!"

* * *

Hana slumped into her thin, barely felt mattress, sword flung onto the floor. She always felt terrible after every match. Well, at least Gen managed to leave this shitty world. How she wish she could just teleport away from this place! She shook her head as if to rid her mind of such thoughts. Her hand reached up to her forehead as she rubbed her crimson-tree tattoo violently. This accursed tattoo! If only there was a way to remove it! She sighed as she lowered her hand.

"Hana! You're back! I was so worried!" A relieved, familiar voice flooded the tiny room Hana was in. She watched as the short boy skipped towards her. He had a mop of black hair, wearing a shredded, grey combination of shirt, pants, and shoes "specially prepared" for Savys. His thin arms and legs were covered in a layer of sweat and grease and his eyes sparkled the same deep purple. She grinned, mood lifted.

"Of course I'm back! I'm the best there is! There is absolutely no need to worry, Huko!" Hana boasted with a large smile. She reached over and ruffled her little brother's hair. Huko giggled as he attempted to push his sister's hand off him, to no avail.

"How was the medical check-up for Savys? Are you still considered fit for battle?" Huko questioned, tone worried. Useless Savys were always fed to the dogs.

"Other than the fact that I'm still underweight, just above the severely underweight mark of 320kg, I'm absolutely fit and ready for battle! No thanks to the Great Captains…" Hana's grin fell at the mention of the words "Great Captains", her eyes glinted a familiar flash of hatred.

"With the scraps they give us, I'm surprised we're even able to stand." Hana joked to lighten the mood. Huko's large smile left his face as it turned serious.

"You must win, okay? Promise me… Please…" Huko's voice trailed off as he locked his eyes into his sister's, his crimson-tree tattoo visible on his forehead.

"Yes… I promise, I will never leave you as long as I'm still alive and kicking!" Hana promised as she opened her arms wide to receive her brother's embrace. They both started giggling and tickling each other. For times like this, the tournament wasn't too bad.

A sudden bright light emerged from the wall as they were embracing. They immediately turned, eyes widening as they gasped at the bright light enveloping them. The ball of light shrank and popped. Darkness burst into the room revealing a fact.

Both siblings were gone.

* * *

Tuning his machines, Dr Vegapunk, the leading scientist in the Marines, pressed a couple of buttons and adjusted the levels and powers of this glorious machine. If this worked, the Marine would be ahead of current technology by not 500 years, but a thousand! His heart thumping in anticipation, he pushed the start button (the big red button). He gestured to Sentomaru to move back as he did so himself.

"Are you sure about this?" Sentomaru asked as he took a few steps back. As a bodyguard, it was his duty and responsibility to see to the safety of his charge, namely Vegapunk.

"The worst that could happen is that it would explode and destroy this island. Ina Island is a secluded island in the calm belt so no one will get hurt." Vegapunk explained as his eyes lit up, taking in the magnificence of his current masterpiece, the third one this month.

"No one will get hurt?! We will get hurt!" Sentomaru yelled back at Vegapunk and his denseness. He is so much like that Straw Hat, just with a higher IQ! Removing his current thoughts of frustration, he focused on the nearest exit, ready to grab Vegapunk and escape if needed.

The lights flickered as the machine's middle portion lit up in a tiny ball of light. That ball expanded to nearly the size of the machine itself, three times larger than Sentomaru. Their eyes widened in awe.

Sparks flew out of the machine as the ball began to shrink. The ball of light suddenly expanded rapidly in size, producing a shockwave that threw Vegapunk backwards, only to be caught by Sentomaru. As the light disappeared, smoke filled the room as the machine was effectively shorted out.

The smoke began to clear. The pair watched curiously as two human shaped figures stumbled up.

One was a tall girl with dark, long, purple hair in a French braid, wearing a purple, fluffy dress with short, blue pants while the other was a shorter boy with shaved, black hair, clothed in a grey, shredded shirt with grey, shredded pants. Both were equally bewildered as they glanced around.

"Where are we?"

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	2. Dr Vegapunk

******Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**I have finally finished the second chapter! I plan to update really fast, so stay tuned!**

**Just so y'all know, this is going to be between the arcs after brook joined and before they were separated. **

**And the 320kg was not a typo! Hana weighs 322kg while her brother is 297kg. They are 17 & 14 years old respectively! And are around the same size as normal 17 & 14 year olds in one piece! They're just heavier! Hana is also flat-chested! :)**

**Now then, I do not own anything in one piece other then my OCs! Please R&R! **

* * *

"Where are we?" Hana turned to face Huko, locked in the same bewildered eyes she had. She took a heavy step forward, the concrete cratered at her foot. That single crater two times the size of her foot, created from a single step of her right foot.

"Why's the ground so soft?" She asked, question directed at no one. Taking another step, forming another crater, she spotted an odd pair staring at them from a distance.

"Hana, we need to step lighter, this ground is as soft as mud! Hey you two, where are we and who are you?" Huko shouted at the odd pair while trying to take lighter steps. The two siblings began to lightly tap across the ground to get to the odd pair.

* * *

"Is that what's supposed to happen when you press the big red button?" Sentomaru glanced to Vegapunk, the look in his eyes demanding answers. Seeing as he shook his head, Sentomaru mentally noted down to blame Vegapunk for everything and walked over to the strange people.

* * *

"Where are we?" Hana asked again, temper rising with her tone. Seeing a pole nearby, she snatched it to use as a weapon, only to have it shatter in her hands from her excessively tight grip. Her eyes widened as her weapon dissolved into mere splinters.

Seeing that, Sentomaru flinched. These people had monstrous strength. He moved cautiously towards them with one hand rising up for his battle stance. He slowly made his way towards them, keeping Vegapunk in his sights and still locked in battle stance.

Hana caught the kind of look that strange guy (Sentomaru) was giving them. It was the look of someone ready to attack if necessary. She immediately shoved Huko behind him, getting into her battle stance.

The floor was cracking from Huko's confused steps and Hana's heavy stance. Sentomaru mistook that for Hana's preparation to attack and tightened his defense, left palm perpendicular to the ground.

"You two, stand down! I am Sentomaru, the bodyguard of Dr Vegapunk and in command of the Science Unit. I have the world's greatest defense and I also have the tightest mouth in the world so you won't get any information from me. We are at Ina Island located in the calm belt near the grand line. That machine accidentally transported you here." Sentomaru sprouted out too much information before he could stop himself.

"I was giving information away freely! It is not because you asked." Sentomaru quickly added, slightly embarrassed at his "tight" mouth.

Hana did not drop her stance. She remained locked in battle position as she slowly backed away. Craters were still being formed as she moved. She kept Huko behind her with her left hand on his shoulder and kept her right hand held upright in a karate position.

The marines who were waiting for Vegapunk to finish his experimental masterpiece, third one this month, poured into the room via the large twin doors at the end of the laboratory.

"Dr Vegapunk Sir! Are you alright?" The marine who was supposedly the leader asked as he scanned the room. At that moment, he spotted the siblings.

"Intruders!" He shouted and pointed his rifle at them, the rest doing the same. Hana tensed up and the floor began to crumble. She took a large stomp forward and accidentally made a large hole through the ground, which both siblings fell through. Both crashed through a few floors before coming to a stop at the supposed ground floor. The Marines present gasped and stared dumbly at the large hole in the ground.

"After them!" The supposed leader barked out the single order as all the Marines turned around and rushed down the stairs. The unsteady building vibrated under the force of an entire platoon's stomping and cracks began to show at the corners of the large hole in the ground.

* * *

"Ow… Why's the floor so flimsy?" Hana queried as she gawked at the large hole that she created by stomping._ This place feels so fragile! As if the entire place were made of plastic!_ She suddenly whipped around to check on her brother's condition. He seemed all right, judging by how he's already sitting up, even though slightly disorientated.

"You alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Hana asked, voice laced with worry, as she got up, one leg after the other. She reached out to grab Huko's hand and pulled him up, gently.

"I'm completely fine!" Huko assured with a thumbs-up and a wide grin. Standing up straight, he patted the dust off himself. His brow was narrowed as he turned and headed to the nearest wall, his sister following curiously.

Using his right hand, he pointed his index finger at the wall and poked it with a large force. Amazement was apparent on both faces when his finger simply thrust into the wall by an inch. Within seconds, the slight pain in his finger registered into his brain as he immediately pulled it back and wrapped it in his left hand, rubbing it.

"Oh my god, this place is so brittle, even my finger can poke through!" He exclaimed, gawking at the wall. Hana immediately marched forward and halted in front of the wall, ignoring the craters that were still forming at her feet. Her right hand readied for a punch, she held her fist in a boxing position, her eyes fixated on the hole her brother's finger created.

Her fist drew back slightly, before swinging towards the wall with unbridled strength, connecting onto the exact spot the hole was. **BOOM!** The impact created a large shockwave which instantly reduced a large circle of the wall into nothingness, but not before smashing the surrounding machines into pieces and blasting them and their surrounding objects away. Looking through the hole, Hana could tell that this was not the ground floor, but was in fact the second.

The building began to vibrate, then shake, from the large shockwave created by her. The ceiling started to crumble as shouts of panic were heard from within the building.

* * *

The panicking Marines froze at the stairs on the other end of the room, all speechless as they stared dumbfounded at the crumbling building, as well as the lack of a wall at the other end of the room.

Sentomaru also rushed down the stairs and burst into the room, with Dr Vegapunk in tow over his shoulder. He was confused as to why there were tremors in the building, until he entered the room. Obviously understanding the situation without the need to analyze, he immediately whipped around, dashing towards the stairs and heading down one more level to reach the exit on the actual ground floor.

"Evacuate now!" He yelled at the dumbstruck Marines. _They are so useless!_ He thought angrily before focusing on the current situation, the main priority being protecting Vegapunk. Spotting the exit, he hurried to smash the door and dashed out, the Marines following closely behind, although still panicking. He then slid Vegapunk off his shoulders and placed him gently on the ground. Immediately noticing that there was no response from Vegapunk, he panicked slightly before realizing that there was no need to worry.

Vegapunk had passed out from all the excitement.

* * *

Back at the second level, Hana glared at the panicking Marines who were slowly disappearing from sight, before scanning the area. Analyzing the situation, she realized that her punch had caused the building to become unstable, and that they were in danger of getting crushed. She immediately picked up her brother and flung him over her shoulder.

_The building is rapidly collapsing. _

She spun around and glanced out of the hole she created. There were fluffy-looking trees on her left and a large field of grass towards her right. Directly in front of her was a path was connecting the building and the sea in the distance. There were a bunch of tiny objects in the sea that looked distinctly like a fleet of ships each hanging a white flag and sails with blue insignia.

Looking down, she could see Marines pouring out of the building with the strange people who identified themselves as… _Who? Sentomaju? Or was it Sentomaru? And Dr Vegapuke?_ She wasn't sure. It didn't matter. The most important thing right now was getting out of there.

Taking a couple steps back, she started running, building up speed for her leap down the second level to the ground where the Marines were. Leaping off, she sailed several metres through the air before descending and smashing into the ground with one knee down, right in the middle of the whole pile of useless Marines. Another crater was formed at her feet, this time a couple times her size. She slowly got up and glanced around, oblivious to the shocked and frightened stares she was getting from the Marines that surrounded her.

* * *

Sentomaru stepped up. Moving towards Hana cautiously, he moved until he was directly in front of the pair, several metres distance between them. Glancing sideways to confirm that Vegapunk was safe and accounted for, he turned to face them.

"Who are you? Why did you destroy the building?" He questioned as he began to inch closer to the pair. The girl lifted the boy with one hand and gently placed him onto the ground, upright. Checking that the boy was fine, she then turned and glared at him. At this moment, Sentomaru noticed the crimson-tree tattoo on her forehead, and then noticed that the boy had a similar one.

"What is that tree tattoo on your forehead? We are with the Marines. Wh-", Sentomaru was interrupted in mid-sentence by a ferocious kick from his left. Using his palm to deflect it, he watched as the girl flew backwards before jerking and flipping backwards to land on her feet.

_They are well versed in combat._

He immediately went into battle mode as the girl sprinted forward and began to swing relentless, vicious attacks at him. Her face was twisted with quiet hatred and her teeth was clenched tightly. Blocking the kicks and punches, he started to attack as well, only to be blocked and thrown over her shoulder, smashing into the ground due to her strength. She jumped onto him as she directed a punch into the stomach. She then flipped him over and smashed his head into the ground then flipped backwards, and dashed off, holding the boy by his hands.

_She is angry about something. Could it be the comment about the Marines? Or is it the tattoo?_

He rolled over and sat up. Turning to the pair that was heading quickly down the path towards the ocean, he immediately jumped onto his feet.

"After them!" Sentomaru barked an order at the (useless) Marines frozen to the ground, dumbfounded. Snapping out of it, they jerked towards the running pair as they began to chase.

* * *

"Two suspects heading towards the fleet! Capture on sight!" The supposed leader spoke into the baby den-den mushi he fished out of his pocket as they chased after them. Without the required speed, they could not catch up to the pair.

"Two suspects nearing the fleet! Requesting back-up! Suspects are considered armed and dangerous! They have superhuman strength and are well versed in combat! Use the tranquilizer bullets reserved for Dr Vegapunk Sir's mutant animals!" The supposed leader barked into the baby den-den mushi. At least he could analyze the situation correctly and was not completely useless. (Pfft…)

* * *

Hana rushed down the path. Her body trembled slightly with panic.

_They are with the Marines! They must be here to capture and experiment on us Savys by teleporting us here away from the castle where my room is! I know I wanted to teleport away, but not like this! Shit! They said that the device transported us accidentally, but that must be a lie. The Purple Huntress will not be captured!_

Hana immediately grabbed her brother's waist and tossed him over her shoulder. Ignoring his shouts of protest, she began taking bigger steps as she approached the fleet. Instantly deciding on the spot to steal a ship, she continued to head towards the fleet in the sea.

* * *

Within 20mins, she arrived at the dock, and found that there was no one at sight. Slightly relieved, she hurried toward the nearest ship docked at the bay. At that moment, the Marines jumped out of the bushes and ambushed her, surrounding the pair, rifles pointed at her. She gasped then slid her brother off her shoulder, preparing for the upcoming battle.

"Guns have been loaded with tranquilizer bullets, Sir!" One random Marine spoke into the den-den mushi. At the dock, all the rifles, loaded with tranquilizer bullets, were pointed at Hana. She was the highest priority, it seemed. Hana narrowed her eyebrows as she stared quizzically at the rifles.

_What are those sticks? They seem dangerous, seeing as they're overconfident about the effectiveness of the sticks. _She began to analyze her opponents. _They all seem to be using a variety of different thick, black sticks. The fact that most are in kneeling position implies that the weapon might have recoil. There are also a couple of large, black, cylinder shaped objects manned by several men, suggesting that those objects cannot be handled by a single person. The small holes at the end of every stick most likely indicate the use of tiny projectiles for every weapon. That could be dangerous if there were enough force. They had time to plan an ambush; there must be some form of device for them to communicate with._

With these thoughts in mind, she stood her ground, arms raised in fighting stance. One Marine came forward.

"Stand down or we will open fire." That leader ordered with a commanding look on his face. Hana showed no attempt to comply with that order. She immediately sprung forward several metres, legs ready to kick, obviously not understanding the meaning of 'open fire'.

"Open fire!" The leader hollered. Loud, sharp 'ping' sounds were heard as bullets rained horizontally towards Hana as she did a high back-flip to evade the strange tiny projectiles, just barely. Unfortunately, Huko could not avoid a direct hit, and immediately passed out from the tranquilizer bullets. Hana did not realize that those were tranquilizers and immediately thought the worst: that her brother was dead.

She instantly dashed toward the leader with newfound rage, letting out howls of fury and she buried him under her unrelenting kicks. Her eyes gently tearing up as her face twisted in emotions of anguish, fury, regret and grief.

"How dare you… How dare you…" Hana screamed accusingly at the leader, who was knocked out within seconds. She reached for her sword before remembering that it was left in her room. Her hand was then straightened for a make-shift dagger and she was about to execute the leader when a shout was heard.

"Stop!" One random marine was beside Huko, who was still flat on the ground, with his hand clutching a pistol pointed at the brother's head. Hana growled as she tossed the leader aside, ready to completely demolish that marine who dared touch Huko.

"H-he is still alive! Those were sedatives! I-if you do not stop, I-I will open fire!" The marine stuttered as the pistol in his hand began to tremble. Hana was momentarily relieved, but that feeling was instantly crushed as she understood what 'open fire' meant from the previous demonstration. She stood still.

"O-open fire! Now!" The marine yelled, obviously panicking. The same 'ping' sounds were heard as Hana felt a sharp pain on her back. Her consciousness slowly faded away as she tumbled onto the ground.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	3. Blackmail

******Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**Thank you for viewing this fanfiction! I had 6 reviews! I'm so happy! *bows* *bows***

**Please give me comments on how to improve the story! I actually find something lacking in this chapter, but i just cant figure out what. :(**

**Also, im trying to figure out who Hana should meet first. Whitebeard? Or the Strawhats?**

**Do feel free to give suggestions!**

**I do not own anything of one piece! only my OCs! Please R&R!**

* * *

"That girl has superhuman strength. The marines could use her…" _A faded voice._

"She will not listen. Sigh… She attacked at the mention of the word marines…" _A little clearer, seems familiar._

"Then we just have to blackmail her, what's her name anyway?" _A gruff voice, Cloudy, groggy, So blur._

"No idea, she attacked immediately after she appeared through an accident with the machine, which I shall emphasize, is not my fault at all." _Familiar voice, consciousness fading_.

"She and her brother were really heavy. We needed so many people just to carry them!" _Another voice, so cheerful… Her brother? HUKO!_

Hana's eyes immediately shot open. She scanned the area around her as five figures came into focus. One was Huko strapped to a bed directly opposite her, although a distance away. Her body flooded with slight relief, before remembering the other four figures in front of her. She tried to sit up, only to find that there were chains around her arms and legs. Thick chains.

Her eyes flickered through the four figures standing in front of her. One was the Sentomaju or Sentomaru she had met before. The others… All three had a large build that could be associated with much training. One had light mop of greying hair, a beard and a moustache, a smile as wide as his face, and shining eyes. That must have been the cheerful one.

Another had a stupid looking black Afro, wearing a cap with a seagull perched on top. He had a thin moustache and a long, black beard which was braided and reached his stomach. Both were wearing a white suit with a coat.

The last one, however, stared at her with piercing red eyes, with a glint of murderous intent. He had a large frown plastered across his face, wearing a cap that covered most of his hair. He wore a red suit with a white coat, arms crossed over his chest. He must be the gruff one.

"Who are you? Answer us now." The last one growled as he spoke, demanding answers. Hana glanced at her brother, then at her restrains, before she spoke.

"Why do I have to answer you? Who are you anyway? Where am I?" She defiantly answered, not intending to spill anything.

"Bwahahaha! This kid has guts! I like her already!" The cheerful one laughed out loud, hands clutching his chest as he bent backwards.

"Quiet! You're not helping! We want answers." The stupid afro guy chided. Turning to Hana, he walked over to her.

"My name is Sengoku, I am the fleet admiral of the Marines. This is Vice admiral Monkey D. Garp and that is Admiral Akainu. I believe you already met Sentomaru. You are currently in a Marine facility undergoing interrogation. Does that answer your questions, girl?" The stupid afro guy, now known as Sengoku, spilled the information, even though it didn't really help Hana clear all the confusion in her head.

"First of all, my name is Hana, not girl. And secondly, Marines? You are part of that disgusting group that buys Savys from the Royals, then experiments and tortures them?" Hana blurted out, panic rising. Those three, now named Sengoku, Sentomaru and Garp, seemed absolutely shocked and surprised at her statement. Apparently they didn't agree that they were those marines Hana had in mind.

"We were told that you came from another world via the device Dr Vegapunk created. Does the name 'Marines' have that meaning in your world?" Garp questioned, brows narrowing for the first time as his smile vanished slightly.

_I'm in another world? Then there's no royal familia here? Are there Savys here? _Hana's mouth hung open in surprise as she felt brief relief. She instantly crushed that feeling by remembering that she and Huko were still strapped to the beds.

"The word 'Marines' in my world signifies a government approved terrorist group that trades Savys with the Royal Familia and experiments on them. After that, they just torture them for fun then feed them to the dogs." Hana stated plainly, eyes furious but face blank. None of them seemed more surprised than they already were.

"So the 'Savys' in your world, they're human guinea pigs?" Sengoku asked, hardly any more surprise shown on his face. His arms moved to cross over each other as his eyes locked gazes with Hana.

"Why do you want to know? How is it your business? You said that the machine accidentally sent us here, right? Why don't you send us back? What are you planning to do with us?" Hana poured out a fury of questions as she felt her temper rising. She hated the name 'Savy' that she and her brother had been labeled with.

"We would like to recruit you and that boy to work for the Marine government of this world." Sengoku declared, somewhat overconfident that Hana would just simply smile and agree to what he wanted.

"I refuse. Me and my brother both hate the government, no matter which one." Hana refused, fists clenched. There was no way she was going to become some lackey for this world's stupid government Marines.

"That was not a request. You have in fact no say in that matter." Akainu, who was silent till now, threatened with malicious aura. His head jerked towards the restrained prisoner as his frown deepened and those piercing red eyes began to glow lightly. Hana's blank face allowed confusion to grace it for but a moment, before that faded into a frown. Her eyebrows narrowed as she switched back to the previous empty face.

"If you do not compile, we will be forced to use your brother as blackmail. It would be wise to-", the admiral was interrupted in mid-sentence as his hand jolted up to block the swift, merciless kick Hana immediately threw at the mention of 'brother' and 'blackmail'. She was definitely agitated from the mere thought of her brother being used as hostage.

The chains on her left leg had snapped like paper. She immediately twisted her body and flipped backwards to break the remaining chains, easily. The occupants of the room flinched in surprise and horror as she spun gracefully over their heads, landing upright. She adjusted her balance as the ground cratered upon impact with her feet. She glanced down before jerking into fighting stance, then swinging her fist forward directed at Akainu for an uppercut. Her eyes widened as the pain registered into her brain.

L-Lava! Lava was burning her hand!

Her fist cut through the admiral's head as the scorching, red liquid dripped over her hands. Lava dripped over red-and-white flesh surrounded with bloody blisters that covered her stinging hand. Pulling her hand back swiftly, she tore off part of her dress for a make-shift bandage. She shook her hand rigorously, as if to rid it of pain, before catching a glimpse of Akainu's steaming form.

The admiral was dripping crimson, glowing, red lava from the part of his head Hana had bashed off. It looked very much like blood. Steam rose from parts of his body that began bubble red. His face remained locked in tight frown that wrinkled his forehead and the sides of his, now glowing, bright red eyes. Boiling, thick, crimson liquid coated his arms that were calmly going into battle position.

Hana's deep, lilac eyes flicked over to her brother's limp form restrained to the bed. Her teethed were clenched tightly as she tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her hand. Sengoku stared dumbfounded as he watched the scene unfold, arms still crossed.

_ A normal person would have lost their hand from a direct plunge in lava. They have tough skin._

"Bwahahaha! She's strong!" Garp chuckled as he fished out a bunch of crackers from god knows where, and began munching on them while watching at the 'show' in front of him, clearly amused. He reached over and grabbed onto a wooden chair from also god knows where, which he promptly sat down on, still munching on his crackers, eyes focused on the pair facing off.

Sengoku gave him an annoyed look, before marching over to the brother's bed, Sentomaru following. He held out his palm flat above Huko's face and double checked that he was unconscious before calling out.

"Oi! We did say we would be blackmailing you. Submit quietly now or I will hurt him." Sengoku threatened, voice dripping was menacing aura, face showing the seriousness of his threat.

Hana tensed up, before sprinting toward the fleet admiral, radiating murderous intent. The building began to shake as she raced across the room.

Garp was still munching on his crackers, a thoughtful look now brushing across his face. Akainu realized that Hana was escaping, and immediately chased after her. Hana herself attempted to strike Sengoku on the head with a kick, only to be blocked by Sentomaru. He was pushed several feet back before bracing himself for the fury of unyielding attacks from Hana. The fleet admiral turned and swung his fist into the back of her head, smashing her onto the ground while she was distracted with Sentomaru. This had the unexpected side effect of causing the ground to crack and crumble. The entire floor gave way and all six occupants of the room fell through.

Hana, while in mid-fall and slightly panicking, reached toward her brother and ripped the chains off with a light tug of her hand. She was somewhat consoled by the fact that his body was still warm and his heart still beating. The Marines there however, with the exception of Garp, were not so merciful and sent a couple of attacks her way. Akainu transformed his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket, targeting Hana and her now-freed brother. Hana pushed Huko away from herself to take the full blast of his attack.

Now a little disorientated, she shook her head lightly, groaning a little, as they crashed through floor after floor of this marine facility. Her only comfort was that Huko would not receive much injury from crashing through these ceilings. She focused again on the next attack that was headed her way, a heavy palm thrust from Sentomaru. Twisting out of the way, she winced at the pain of her burns, before grabbing hold of his wrists to flip him over. Compared to all the opponents she had before, he was considerably lighter, maybe below 150kg, nearly the weight of a 5 year old child. (In her world)

Sentomaru flinched as he was tossed over her shoulders easily, slamming straight into the wall on the third level. He picked himself up before watching as the rest of them fell through the next floor, his eyes widening as he watched them crash through floor after floor.

Akainu continued to launch glowing, lava fists at Hana, who was busy avoiding them and making sure they don't reach Huko. He noticed her attempts to protect her brother, and began to aim all his boiling, red fists at him. Hana saw that cruel, calculating glint in his eyes, realized what he was planning, and immediately did a backflip, to block all the fists with her own body. Her skin sizzled and blistered as each fist grazed or slammed into her. She let out a wince at the pain before bracing herself to smash through the next floor.

They crashed through one more ceiling. Guessing that it was the ground floor due to the comparatively higher ceiling, she reached over to Huko and pulled him near, ignoring her body's shouts of agony as she held him close to her, just above her chest. They both slammed into the ground, Hana head first, her body acting as a buffer to break her brother's fall. A large crater was formed as she panted for a moment, consciousness fading. Her eyes widened as she froze.

_Oh shit._ Shoving Huko to her right by several metres, she braced herself for impact as Monkey D. Garp's butt landed squarely onto her head, deepening the crater.

The vice admiral had fallen asleep while eating crackers!

He did not notice the ground crater in when he landed onto Hana. Waking up, he glanced around him blurrily as he wondered how he got there. He tilted his head to face the top, and then realized that the ceiling must have dropped. Why they were on the ground floor was still a mystery though.

The others had landed safely with few injuries and were slowly getting up. All of them (Sentomaru was still at the third floor) scanned the room for any sign of Hana. Finally, Sengoku spotted her, wedged between the ground and Garp's butt. He sighed as his hand reached up to his forehead, fingers rubbing his brows. Garp had conveniently crashed into their prisoner! With his butt no less!

The vice admiral also spotted Sengoku, and was now waving cheerily to him, still oblivious to the head he was sitting on. Hana cursed under her breath as her worried eyes glanced towards Huko's limp body, verifying that he was safe. Her arms went limp, her eyelids slowly shut and her consciousness faded.

* * *

Hana's eyes shot open. She inspected her surroundings. There was no more comfy bed. She was sitting in a metal cage. There was little light and the air was stuffy and moist. The room was tiny and devoid of any movement. Huko was missing.

She tried to stand up. Tried to. The pain of her wounds that were conveniently left untreated and the heavy chains that bind her down prevented much movement. She tried to snap the chains were at her arms as easily as the previous ones. No luck. These chains were much stronger than the ones before. They had learned not to underestimate her.

She started struggling against her chains, stretching as far as the chain allowed to. After several minutes, the chain still refused to budge, and she gave up. The wall also seemed reinforced as it didn't buckle when she slammed her arm against it.

_They prepared everything. How long have I been out? _She relaxed her muscles, obviously not wasting any more energy trying to break free, and began observing her environment. There was a single door on her left, no windows. Directly in front of her cage was a white wall, considerably cleaner than the other walls, screening a video of another room with a snail-thingy. That room was completely dark, only the bars of the cage in there could be seen. Hana frowned.

The door suddenly burst open, slamming against the wall behind. Sengoku marched in. The room was still dark, but there was enough light to make out the fleet admiral closing the door and sitting down in front of the cage on a white chair. He made sure not to block the screen for some reason.

The lights of the room in the video flickered on and Hana's eyes widened. The video showed Akainu standing beside the cage that contained Huko. He was also bound to a bed similar to before and was panting slightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. There were no wounds on him, thankfully, but the ominous aura of Akainu in front of him guaranteed that that wouldn't be for long.

"Huko!" Hana burst out, voice cracking a little. When was the last time she had water?

"What did you do to him? Let him go!" Hana screeched. A tiny drop of tear formed in her eye and she pushed it back down, determined not to start sobbing pitifully in front of enemies.

"You are to undergo training and become an assassin for us, or we will hurt your brother. Huko was it?" Sengoku stated simply, not giving Hana much choice. The chains jangled as her body shook in anger. Her face twisted into pure anger and she radiated killing intent.

"Of course, he will be given the best of care. Should you agree to our conditions, you will be provided medical treatment for your wounds and your brother will be well fed and treated." The fleet admiral continued, face still emotionless. Hana's gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her palm. They treated her the same way those Royals did! All of them using her brother as hostage!

"Go. To. Hell." She gritted out between clenched teeth. No sooner after she said that, Akainu walked over to Huko, his hand bubbled boiling lava which he used to touch the bare arm of his prisoner.

"Gyaaaaahh!" Huko bawled. His body jolted at the sudden heat and he squeezed his fingers together. Streams of tears flowed down his face.

"Stop it! S-stop hurting him! I'll do whatever you want, so stop!" she wailed, begging them to stop, tears streaming down. Akainu lifted his hand, the lava was reabsorbed, and the hand changed back to normal. Hana could see the large hand-print burn mark on her brother's left forearm. Huko's body relaxed and he closed his eyes, still slightly shivering. Hana's shoulders relaxed, she hadn't noticed they tensed up.

"Do you agree to become an assassin?" Sengoku asked again, this time more certain that she would agree. His eyes travelled up to hers as he waited for a reply.

"Fine." Hana coughed out, eyes narrowed.

"But I'm not becoming a Marine! I'm only temporarily working for you as an assassin. And I want to see my brother." Hana immediately added, thinking it was best to set up some conditions now. Her hopes sank when she saw Sengoku shake his head.

"You will not be allowed to meet your brother. We cannot guarantee that you would not pull off another attempt to escape. And he is not in this facility. We took the liberty of sending him to a different facility." He stated the reasons, then started on the conditions.

"You will undergo your training and take your missions from this facility. And you have our word that your brother will be well taken care of, including the injury on his arm. If you perform well, we might relax the conditions and allow you to meet him." He continued.

"You will be given free rein to certain areas of this facility, but will be handcuffed and escorted. You will also be given you own room. Your training will begin after your wounds heal. Then three months after that you will be given your first mission. Any objections?" Sengoku listed down the details of their one-sided contract.

Hana threw him a disgusted look. _This government is also quite corrupted._

"When can we return to our world?" Hana asked, now a little worried.

"After you complete everything," he said, slightly avoiding the question. Hana immediately understood.

They're never going to return.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	4. Training

******Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**I'm so happy to have received more than a hundred views on my fanfiction! For a newbie like myself, this is a great achievement!**

**Yes i changed the title. I'm still trying to decide on a title. If you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to post!**

**Also please go vote! i created a poll for Hana's next step, do vote!**

**Now then, I do not own anything of one piece! If i did, i would die happy. But i do own the OCs!**

* * *

Marines entered the cage Hana was in. They unlocked nearly all the chains, leaving a single pair of kairoseki handcuffs. They then gave her treatment for her wounds and bandaged it.

_These burns should heal in a few days._

Hana stood up and stretched her rusty legs. Her hands reached forward to hold the bars of her cage while stretching. CRACK! The Marines's jaws dropped and their arms were flung backward in surprise. Hana had accidentally pulled the cage apart. She pulled her hands apart experimentally.

_This kairoseki is very strong. _She continued testing the strength of the cuffs on her wrists before Sengoku motioned her to leave. She reluctantly allowed her arms to sag to her front and she followed behind him, surrounded by four other marines.

As she left the room, she became aware that the marines were all staring curiously at her, some with disgust, others with terror. Uncomfortable, she quickened her steps, only to accidentally crater the ground yet again. The marines around had horror, fright, and detest plastered over their faces. She glared at them, and they immediately turned away to continue with their jobs.

"You are not allowed to tell anyone about your circumstances." Sengoku ordered as he led her into a room down the corridor. The signboard on the door read "Vice admiral Monkey D. Garp" as she entered. Inside, there was a large wooden table at the front, with a couple of sofas surrounding another table in the middle of the room near to the front. There were four doors connecting to other rooms on the right side of the room. Near the entrance, there was a large white mat with two people sparring on it. Standing at the side watching them was Monkey D. Garp, the dumbass who knocked her out with his butt.

Garp had spotted the bunch of people at his door. He waved merrily at them before motioning the pair to stop sparring. The pair had removed their gloves and got off the mat. The first boy had a small build and a cross-shaped scar on his forehead. His pink hair was pushed back by a green scarf with glasses and a gentle smile was printed across his face. The second guy was considerably taller, had long, blonde hair and a pair of rather odd-looking sunglasses. He was scowling and seemed annoyed.

"While you're here, Garp will be in charge of you." Sengoku said, then turned and left. All the marines escorting her also followed him out and shut the door. She watched them leave, then turned to face the trio in front of him.

"You are Hana right? I am Monkey D Garp! This is Co..Zzzz.." Garp had fallen asleep while introducing himself. They all sweat dropped and the pink haired boy stepped up. The blonde guy crossed his arms and frowned.

"Sorry about that, he's always like this. My name is Coby! The grumpy guy over there is Helmeppo. We heard that you came from Meine Island and attacked the marine ships that were evacuating the citizens during the Meine fire because you thought they were enemies. They managed to capture you and brought you over to the side of justice to repent. They also mentioned that you lost your parents in the fire and that your brother is missing and you're searching for him." Coby's smile never left his face as he reached out one hand to shake Hana's.

Hana's eyebrow rose in suspicion. _Why did they lie about my origins? And I'm an orphan? Well, i am.. But seriously? _She frowned at the hand reaching out_. Meine Island? Where's that?_

"They also mentioned that you are unnaturally strong, so they placed you together with the Vice Admiral who had his room reinforced due to his tendencies to break things." Coby continued. That Helmeppo guy huffed as his frown grew wider.

Garp's sleep bubble popped.

"Oh shit! I fell asleep! Oh Hana, This is Co-" Garp began again, before getting interrupted.

"They already told me their names while you were dozing." Hana said, slightly amused by the denseness of the Vice Admiral.

"Is that so? Okay then, both of them are in charge of you. They will explain everything." Garp said, before fishing out a bunch of crackers again, then walking over to the sofa. He promptly sat down, then fell asleep, crackers in his mouth. All of them sweat dropped.

"Now then, Hana was it? Your room will be over there." Coby said, hand no longer reaching out but pointing to the third door on his left. Hana glanced at the door, and then experimented on the floor, tapping it. Seeing that nothing happened, she stomped. The ground cratered upon impact.

_Looks like this room isn't as reinforced as the cell._

The two Marines jumped, surprised. They had never seen anyone able to dent this floor, let alone crater it, other than their Vice Admiral when he used his full strength. Seeing Hana doing that easily, they gulped. She grinned slightly.

"Lights out at 2300. Right now it's 2219. Would you prefer to rest, eat, explore or anything?" Coby asked, getting over his initial shock at her strength.

"I do want these cuffs off, but I don't think you are allowed to remove it. I want to go eat then." Hana said, stomach growling. She forgot that she hadn't eaten for a long time over all the 'excitement' of the previous days. Coby smiled as his hand was on her shoulder, motioning her down out the room and down the corridor, cuffs still on. Helmeppo followed.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Hana found it a grueling task to eat while both hands were secured together. Coby reached into his pocket to fish out a tiny key, which he used to unlock the handcuff.

"We were told to unlock the cuffs when you're bathing, eating or training." Coby smiled at her as he motioned her to continue eating. He watched with slight amusement as she wolfed everything down. Helmeppo however, looked disgusted.

Hana took this opportunity to brush and retie her hair. There were many knots and tangles. She brushed it down straight before braiding it again. She then allowed Coby to lock the cuffs back as they returned to her room. It was already 2300, so the lights were turned off, and she fell asleep, not bothering to examine her room.

* * *

The next three days were fairly simple. There was an old granny named Tsuru who came to force her to study up about this world. Her cuffs were removed on her left as she poured herself onto the books. Books were never her forte. She found herself reading one page, moving on to the next, then forgetting what the previous page wrote. Her wounds still hurt and she tried to use them as an excuse to get out of studying, without much luck.

Hana was forced to study the books in the library one by one, spending nearly the whole day reading. Her head hurt from all the studying that she was not used to, but she felt it might be somewhat worth it.

She learned that this world was divided into five oceans, North blue, South blue, East blue, West blue, and the Grand Line. There was also the clam belt. There were three main powers in the power balance of the world, the marines, the world government, and the pirates, mainly whitebeard, and one more rising power, the revolutionaries. The rising Supernovas were also powerful. She learned about the devil fruits, and how a person who ate it gained an incredible power, but loses their ability to swim, and found the Marine's records of who has what devil fruit.

_So that Akainu had the Magu Magu no Mi. No wonder he was boiling lava. So many of the pirates have devil fruit abilities, do I have to assassinate them? Well based on all these records, the pirates are bad and cruel people, so it's ok to kill them. But then again, the Marines are not so nice themselves._

She also learned that the currents and weather on the Grand Line's open sea were extremely unpredictable, and that normal compasses do not work there. Maps also stated that the place she was in right now was the Marine Headquarters. Where could they be keeping Huko?

Her wounds were healing at an abnormally fast rate, according to the doctors there. To her, it was normal. It seemed that second-degree burns were supposed to take at least a week to heal in this world.

While walking, the ground was still cratering around her, which was annoying the Marines who had to fix the floors every day. They eventually gave her shoes that had much cushioning, to absorb the force of her weight. She was also given new Marine clothes to change into, and her purple shirt and blue shorts were thrown away. Coby and Helmeppo were curious about that crimson-tree tattoo on her forehead, but she dodged the question, saying that it was just a tattoo and nothing more, even though her eyes bared a glint of hatred.

Hana continued asking for her brother, but her pleas were pushed aside and ignored. She grew a little upset, but was comforted by the fact that he would be fine. They needed a live and healthy hostage to blackmail her with.

She hadn't noticed, but Garp felt a little sorry for her, and tried to convince Sengoku that blackmailing a child was too underhanded for Marines. He was ignored however.

* * *

In four days, her wounds had healed, which was considered a miracle by the doctors. Garp immediately began her training. They tested her strength, and were surprised at the weights she could lift with one hand. Nearly several thousand tonnes with each hand! Her legs could also smash through thick, solid steel and jump up several thousand metres, at the cost of cratering the ground. She was also already well versed with fighting.

Coby and Helmeppo, who was more used to her by now and had begun opening up, were cheering for Hana until they had become quite noisy. Garp went over and gave each of them a fist of love. Hana started giggling, the first giggle in days, which was immediately repressed by her feelings of hatred for the marines. The trio turned and stared at her before pulling all sorts of funny faces, trying to make her laugh and succeeding when Hana buckled over in fits of laughter.

The first month of training was with Garp and his men, until her head was covered with bruises from many fists of love. She grew to like the trio, and might have been friendlier with them if she hadn't remembered that her brother was still being used as blackmail. She was handed over to Akainu at the end of the first month.

* * *

The next month flew by very quickly. The training was supposedly for endurance to torture and imprisonment. During that entire month, her previous slight feelings of joy were crushed together with her hope. Akainu was, Hana swore, enjoying torturing her, saying that it was training before binding her down in a cell, burning her, then locking her up for days without any human contact. He constantly reminded her that her brother was in his hands, and that if she didn't do as he said, he would be killed. She was reminded every day that her brother would die if she disobeyed the Marines, then under starvation and constant torture, she began to believe there was no way to escape from the Marine's clutches, and was effectively brainwashed.

She started becoming frightened of every chain and rope, thinking that it might tie her down, or every human, believing that he might hurt her. She stopped asking to see her brother after two weeks, frightened they might kill him should she ask.

Akainu then started to remind her that killing pirates is her priority, that her anger and hatred should be channeled to the pirates who were causing her misery. (Not true of course) She began to hate pirates for no reason. Akainu kept showing her all bounty posters of the pirates she should hate, nearly 400 posters that were 30 million berries and above were committed to memory, all receiving her hatred for no apparent reason.

Three weeks later, she met Coby while heading towards Akainu's office. Coby, delighted to see her, held both arms out for an embrace. She panicked, and grabbed the boy by his arm and smashed him into the ground, twisting his arm outward. Letting go, she realized what she did. Her still cuffed hands sank onto her face as she ran off.

Akainu, although delighted that his brainwashing was working, burned her entire arm before locking her in the cell, to burn the message into her mind that she is not to attack Marines, but channel that energy into hunting pirates. The cuffs on her arms was increased by one.

After that incident, Hana started to cower in the corner of her room, trembling. She became afraid of tiny fires and boiling water. Her eyes started to become devoid of emotion, becoming hollow, empty and a little fearful. All the marines in the base began to avoid her, treating her like a monster. She could feel the contempt, and had begun to believe it too.

Akainu watched her reactions, and smirked. _The brainwashing is working._

* * *

During the first two weeks of third month, she was passed around random Vice and Rear admirals and made to spar with them. Although she defeated them easily, she was told not to kill them, and due to the brainwashing and fear for Huko, she left them all alive.

She was then taught only the Busoshoku Haki, but only the basics, then she was passed over to some random devil fruit users and made to spar. While fighting, her eyes no longer had the glimmer of hope or joy nor was there any sadness or sentiment, and she was now similar to a killing machine, programmed not to hurt Marines and destroy pirates.

Coby saw the change, and was worried for Hana and what training she was going through. Garp was also troubled, and again chided Sengoku for dragging a girl, from another world no less, into the battle between Marines and pirates. Sengoku simply stated that it was nessesary, and that they need all the 'help' they could get.

During the last two weeks, she sent to Impel Down, still with her cuffs on. There, she was told to kill any pirate that tries to escape or causes any form of disorder. Following that, she killed a total of 27 pirates during her first week, even with the two cuffs on. Now too afraid to cause trouble, the pirates caused little havoc, and she killed only a total of 3 pirates during the second week. Her face was calm and showed no emotion when she murdered the pirates, her eyes completely empty.

* * *

On the last day, she was given a high ranked prisoner from level 5, and told to kill him in a battle. 'Walking bakery' Rake Soinku, a previous bounty of 210 million. The prisoner was moved to a battle field. Hana entered the field and was brought to the side.

Rake had noticed the two cuffs on her arms, which she strolled to the left to have someone remove one side, cuffs still hanging on either wrist. He could see the lack of any emotion in her eyes and immediately realized that the Marines went so far as to ruin the life of a teenage girl. He also realized that he would be used to complete her training as a brainwashed killing machine. His fists were clenched and he gritted his teeth.

_I didn't think the Marines would resort to this kind of shit! Even the pirates don't do this sort of shit!_

His kairoseki handcuffs were removed and his devil fruit power was shown. It was the Bake-Bake fruit, capable of turning any part of his body into pastries. As Hana charged towards him, he turned into cake and flopped out of the way. She then jumped and flipped up, sending him towards the ground in a heel drop. Using haki, she was able to hit him. Rake had turned back to normal, and Hana dived downwards, hands straightened to stab into him. Her hands pierced into his body and he gasped, coughing blood. The Marines watching all nodded in approval.

Tears flowed down Rake's eyes. Hana was startled, a little.

"Please don't cry… when you realize…" Rake coughed out in whispers, his eyes kind and caring before he went limp. Hana calmly stood up and wiped her hand.

_Don't cry? Why would I cry? __Why was he so gentle to the person who killed him? Pirates are supposed to be evil! _Hana wondered before leaving the field for the Marines to clean up.

* * *

Hana then returned to her room without so much as glancing around before collapsing onto her bed.

* * *

The admirals were holding a meeting.

"How can you do that to a young girl? Brainwashing her? Blackmailing her? You have crossed a line!" Garp hollered.

"She will be returned to her home after she kills the pirates, with her brother. And as agreed, her brother has not been harmed. For now we need all the help we can get." Sengoku stated calmly.

"Return her? When exactly? That Vegapunk hasn't so much lifted a finger to create another portal to her world! The pirates will never be truly gone. You're obviously not planning to return her! And 'all the help'? You're forcing her!" Garp was furious, which was rare. Tsuru lifted her hand and flattened Garp.

"Calm down, you're not helping this way." Tsuru chided. Garp started protesting loudly, until she threw him out of the meeting room and hung him outside to dry, literally.

"Her first mission is tomorrow... Right?..." Kizaru mumbled slowly, disinterested.

"It should be easy for her, seeing as she took down the 220 million berries 'Walking bakery' Rake Soinku within seconds." Aokiji mumbled, sleep mask on his eyes.

"We're giving her special Kairoseki daggers that don't break when she grips it too tightly?... Isn't that excessive?..." Kizaru mumbled.

"We need her to kill quickly and silently. She also has to come up with a trade mark to label her assassinations, then people can't point the killing to us." Akainu said, growling slightly.

"We also need her to come up with her own outfit. And she must be briefed to not spill any information should she be captured, and return immediately should anything happen." Sengoku added, a little too calmly.

"She will be given a time limit to every mission, so that she doesn't run away. I doubt she will though." Akainu grunted.

"Yes, I will be briefing her. If that is all, then meeting adjourned." Sengoku declared.

* * *

Garp was still protesting as Tsuru walked out. She was about to return him to normal, but was a little pissed at his shouting and yelling. So she just turned away, leaving Garp hanging on the washing pole. Sengoku walked out, saw what happened and said something about "angering a woman is scary" before glancing at the still yelling Garp, then walked off. The others did the same, ignoring the still protesting Garp.

He was returned back to normal the next day, having fallen asleep while yelling.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work fast****e****r.**


	5. Whitebeard

**********Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**Im so extremely grateful for the people who Favorited and reviewed my fanfiction! THANK YOU!**

**This chapter might be a little cruel for the extremely soft hearted! you have been warned!**

**And any form of suggestion for this story is welcome!**

**And thus, I do not own any thing of one piece! The OCs are mine though.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hana woke up, arms aching a little. She thought she would be used to the cuffs by now, apparently not. Getting out of bed, she did her normal morning routine before reporting to Sengoku's office. It was strange however, that she did not feel excited, frightened or even hateful.

She felt nothing, Nothing but that tiny bit of love for Huko hidden deep inside her.

She headed towards the office, somewhat ready for her briefing.

* * *

Reaching the office, she knocked on the door, then entered. Sengoku was sitting behind his long wooden table, looking up to glance at Hana. He stood up promptly, picked up a bunch of papers from the side, before motioning Hana to sit down on the sofa, himself opposite.

He held up a bunch of bounty posters.

"These are the bounty posters of the extremely vicious **(True, supposed to be cruel so no one will miss them)** Bloody Cross crew led by Captain 'Crimson Dagger' Marge Kuroku, bounty of 240 million. Her first mate was 'Sobbing Kitten' Daisy Genka. Bounty of 116 million. **(I made that up, yes)** They are two of the supernovas that are currently gathering at Sabaody Archipelago. It seems they will be the first to reach there, several months ahead of others. The rest of the crew is negligible. Your task is to wipe out the entire crew." Sengoku began briefing.

**(He started listing all the conditions stated on the previous chapter during their meeting. I'm sure you'll get bored reading if I rewrote everything. So just go back one chapter if you forgot the conditions.)**

"Understood. I will leave in two hours after preparations." Hana said as she held out her hands to receive two daggers and to unlock the cuffs, letting her arms feel weightless for the first time in months. She took the handcuffs, its keys, collected all the papers, and then prepared to leave the room.

"Your transport will leave in two hours at docking bay 5. Be there on time." Sengoku ordered, then flicked his hand outwards, motioning her to leave.

* * *

Hana headed for the dressing room, examining the papers given to her. She reached for the door handle, then opened it, and walked in, to choose an outfit.

She settled for a frilly, dark purple tube that pressed down her already flat chest, but was covered by the frills, and that slightly exposed her belly in a way that looked like her clothing was slashed at the stomach, together with a darker purple jacket the covered only the shoulders. She wore a pair of dark reddish purple tights that reached to her knees with a black belt to match, which she hung she weapons and the cuffs on. Her special force absorbing shoes were still on, dyed black and reaching her knees, and she wore thin black gloves. She tied her hair into a high, braided pony tail and tied a thick purple scarf over her forehead, covering the crimson-tree tattoo. She added a small purple bag filled with purple bells to her belt. Her favorite colour was purple anyway. **(So is mine) **

To unsuspecting people in a dark room, she blended into the surrounding, with just a slight shade of purple.

She was now ready. One and a half hour had already passed, so she hurried to the docking bay and boarded the ship. She took out all the papers given to her and continued examining them.

Half an hour later, the ship left, headed for Sabaody Archipelago.

* * *

Several hours later, Hana arrived. She left the ship and proceeded to search for the Bloody Cross crew.

* * *

Less than two hours later, she returned, dagger slightly blooded but otherwise unharmed. Her small purple bag was missing 17 of her purple bells.

* * *

The next day, the newspaper's headlines were 'Mass massacre of the Bloody Cross Pirate crew!' Below that, 'Purple bells found beside all bodies! Is there someone out there targeting pirates?'

Sengoku was, to say the least, quite satisfied with the results. No casualties. Mission went smoothly. Akainu was also pleased with the results, although his face remained locked in a tight frown.

Hana simply glanced that the newspaper, before grunting then leaving. She entered her room, before realizing that she was not cuffed. She had gotten so used to sleeping with her arms bound that she felt strange having her arms apart. Nonetheless, she slumped onto the bed, asleep within seconds.

* * *

Over next consecutive days, Hana was given different missions to different pirates of different bounties and the occasional revolutionaries. Some took several days, others took mere hours. Nevertheless, she completed all missions smoothly and without fuss, even with the occasional injury and few tough battles.

This continued for nearly two months. Many high bounty pirates have fallen by her hand. Most of them were truly vicious people who tortured their victims before killing them, or murdering the innocent. Those type were the more dangerous pirates because they murdered the citizens, and also because the Marines couldn't send their men to get rid of them. **(Because of that Hana will not be that guilty, yet)**

Most news headlines now reported the killings as 'assassinations of the purple hunter' or 'the purple hunter strikes again', nearly similar to her previous nickname as a Savy. She now left every death with a purple bell to signify her kill. She had also learned to erase any trace of killing intent radiating from her after discovering Kenbunshoku Haki, making her less susceptible to its effects.

The marines had now managed to clear away many vicious pirates in the first half of the grand line, and now decided to begin cutting down the balance of powers on the pirate's side, namely the Yonko, the Whitebeard crew.

* * *

**AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN:**

**Just AN: The eleven supernovas were ignored because they were battling their own strong opponents. If you recall, at this moment, the straw hat crew are battling against Moria, or just entered the castle, and the Marines sent Kuma after them. I plan to use this as something like a filler chapter in the middle of the Thriller bark Arc and the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Or maybe just get rid of the whole Sabaody Arc. Or modify it. Hmmm..**

**But! But! Dum Dum Dum! In this version, Whitebeard had managed to convince Ace not to go after Teech! I love Ace too much to let him die in my fanfiction! So there's not gonna be a war! Yet. **

**See what I did there. :D Now on with the story, I know y'all are getting bored with my ranting.**

* * *

"Did you hear about this, pops? The purple hunter took out the infamous Timber neck crew." Ace said, holding the newspaper upright for pops, obviously Whitebeard, to read. Whitebeard shifted slightly in his chair.

"Gurarara! This person has wiped out the entire crew." Whitebeard chuckled, amused.

"Well, they were assholes; no one's going to miss them." Vista snorted.

"However, strengthen the defenses. I have a feeling that the marines are behind this." He cautioned, before shooing away the nurses at his side. He lifted a barrel of saké and chugged it down, much to the disapproval of his nurses.

The commanders by his side nodded and marched off, presumably to strengthen defenses. Marco was a little worried, but his face stayed in that sleepy, half-hearted look that never changed.

Whitebeard furrowed his brows. There was something odd about all these assassinations. Only certain pirate crews were being targeted. All the pirates who entered Sabaody were killed. There were no witnesses. The bounties were left unclaimed. It was very suspicious. His head went deep into thought as he gulped down the remainders of the sake.

* * *

Hana was called up to the office to receive her next mission. Taking big steps, she hurried up the stairs. She was already in her outfit, ready for the next mission.

Knocking, she entered the office to a similar scene of Sengoku glancing up from his papers, then standing up and sitting down on the sofa. The next mission was much more important it seemed, from his serious face and lack of formalities.

"Do you know who Whitebeard is?" Sengoku questioned, in a tone that expected answers.

Hana nodded, for a lack of a better answer.

"Your next mission is to assassinate the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Marco the phoenix. Killing of any other pirate is allowed and encouraged. But your priority is the phoenix. Contact with the pirate Whitebeard is forbidden. You are given two weeks for this mission. Should there be any unforeseen circumstances, you are to return to base immediately, by any means necessary. Standard procedures apply. Understood?" Sengoku briefed, coldly as usual.

"Understood", Hana replied, emotionless. She then retrieved all the papers, then left to prepare for the mission. She removed her handcuffs and her bag of bells, for stealth, but kept one bell in her pocket. A single boat was given to her for approaching the Moby Dick, whitebeard's ship, when they got close enough.

Soon, the ship reached a considerable distance from the ship, so as to not be discovered. The boat was then lowered into the water for her to continue on by herself. She was given one day's worth of food supplies, then the ship left, leaving her floating alone in the dark ocean with Moby Dick in sights. Even with little light she could see the large, smiling, whale figure head of the gigantic ship, and the large amount of what seemed to be partying on the deck.

It was night and the breeze was gentle. The air smelled of fresh seawater. She sat cross legged in her tiny boat and watched the waves swim gently. Picking up the oars, she stalked the ship, giving each stroke a much force to propel herself forward, but still stealthy enough.

There were still nearly ten hours until daybreak, more than enough time to assassinate a single person, and then return to base. Hana did not plan to kill any more than necessary, even as a brainwashed killing machine she still held her love for her brother. Huko had never approved of her killing, even when she joined the tournament as a Savy to protect him.

She shook her head. CONCENTRATE.

Still rowing towards the Moby Dick, she shortened the distance between them. She approached the ship stealthily, careful not to make much noise. On the ship itself, she confirmed that they were having a party, loud cheering and booming laughter filling the deck. She was surprised that such vicious pirates would be able to party this hard.

_Are they celebrating the destruction of an island? Or maybe the massacre of Marines?_ _No matter, just complete the mission and I'll be able to return to base._

She rowed until she was beside the anchor of the ship, then wrapped her food supplies into a bundle before sinking the boat. Leaping, she grabbed onto the chain of the anchor, then proceeded to climb it. Reaching the top, she flipped herself onto deck, feet making little sound as she moved toward the middle to balance out her weight so that the ship doesn't lean towards her weight. She stood motionless, checking that no one noticed her venture, and then she hopped onto the mast, scurrying up. Climbing into the lookout deck, she wacked all three men on lookout at the heads to knock them out, before peeping over the lookout. She scanned the area for any sign of the blonde phoenix.

In the entire pile of partying pirates, there was a gigantic guy on a huge chair in the middle of the deck with medical pads stuck all over his chest. Guessing that he was Whitebeard, and wondering why he was nicknamed as such when he had a white moustache, she turned to the people sitting around him. She recognized nearly more than ten people with the archive of bounty posters in her head.

She scanned through every face, looking for the phoenix, to no avail. Frowning, she skidded over to the other side of the lookout, scanning through the dark corners of the deck. There was random pirates, drunk or asleep, scattered over the deck. Disgusted, she turned back to her previous spot, this time scanning though the doors and windows of the cabin, trying to figure out where that blonde might be hiding.

"Looking for someone?"

Hana froze. The voice came from behind her. She immediately spun backwards, right heel aiming for the person's neck. She watched wide-eyed as the person burst into bright red flames.

_L-lava?_

She shrieked and tripped over the side, absolutely fearful of the flames that reminded her so much of Akainu, and began a free fall toward the deck.

* * *

Ace was surprised at the girl. She snuck on board, and then screamed at him, in fear too! Still confused, he rushed down to grab hold of her before she hit the deck. His arms were wrapped around the struggling girl when he realized, she was heavy! They continued the free fall, Ace now falling too, before the girl slammed her elbow into his stomach with huge force, causing him to let go of her and clutch his stomach.

The entire crew had stopped partying and was staring at the pair falling.

* * *

_Calm down! It's not Akainu!_ Hana told her panicking self as she flipped over and landed onto the deck, cratering it even with her special shoes. That flaming guy was hugging his stomach and wiggling around on the deck, much to the amusement of the other pirates. That Whitebeard guy had stopped and started to watch her.

_Contact with the pirate Whitebeard is forbidden._ Sengoku's orders echoed in her head as she whisked her head around to look for any signs of that phoenix. At this moment, she was tackled by the flaming guy and smashed into the wall several feet away.

Even though her mind reminded her again and again that those flames were not Akainu, her body still reacted in fear of burning torture. Her body started trembling and her hands reached for her daggers, legs pushing herself up. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead as the flaming guy lit up again. Fear filled her eyes as she dashed toward him, not caring about consequences and just attacking recklessly.

* * *

Ace was confused, really confused. Why is she so frightened of him? Did he fallen asleep while she was talking before? His thought process was interrupted when the girl, screeching and howling, dashed towards him, dagger in her hands, aimed for the throat. He dodged by leaping into the air, only to realize that she had leaped too, and swung her arms down his leg. His fire dissipated and the dagger sliced his left shin, causing him to howl.

* * *

Hana noticed the other pirates around had begun to ready themselves for battle, picking up their weapons or activating their devil fruit abilities. The door, supposedly to the kitchen, had swung open and the phoenix had stepped out, curious as to why the rowdy cheering had stopped.

She forgot her fear for the moment, relieved to have found her target. Using the kairoseki dagger, she flicked her wrist, and sent the dagger flying towards Marco, aiming for the heart. The phoenix immediately dodged, narrowly missing the dagger with but a scratch. Hana cursed under her breath.

Marco's arms burst into bright, blue flames, and he flew towards Hana, legs ready for kicking.

_Hot! L-lava? Lava!_

Hana's mind was overtaken by all the fear and terror from the different coloured, burning flames that were approaching. They all felt hot to the touch and only reminded her more and more of that month spent with Akainu. Her hand held onto the single dagger as she started throwing random punches and kicks at the flaming bunches. The once gleaming, dark purple eyes were now being filled with pure fear. Her body was trembling badly.

_They're not Akainu. They're not Akainu. They're not Akainu._ She kept repeating that single sentence to herself, like a prayer, or a sutra. The other pirates have also started attacking as Whitebeard continued to sit on his throne.

She became too panicked with all the pirates piling on her, punching her or kicking her with the occasional slicing. She jerked toward the nearest pirate, the dagger in her hand, as she sank the dagger's tip deep into that man's shoulder. It was the flaming guy.

She immediately pulled out the dagger, dropped it, and he burst into flames. Hana, panicked, dizzy and fading into unconsciousness, confused him with Akainu. She sobbed pitifully, afraid Akainu might kill Huko as punishment for her daring to hurt him.

"P-please d-don't kill him! I-I didn't hurt you on p-purpose! P-please don't hurt him! I k-know I'm not s-supposed to hurt any of y-you! B-but you can p-punish me i-instead! Just don't h-hurt him! I'm b-begging yo-" Hana choked out between sobs, hands clenched tightly around the bewildered guy's arms. She stopped in mid-sentence as Whitebeard decided to intervene, knocking her out with the Haoshoku Haki. She released her hold on him, her body relaxed as her eyes slowly shut, and she smashed head first onto the deck, creating another crater.

"Lock her up securely! I want tight security around her! Inform me when she awakens." Whitebeard ordered, jerking the pirates out of their stunned silence.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	6. Nice pirates?

******Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**Thank you for reading until this chapter! Im so happy to have received up to 200 views already within 5 days!**

**And Im sorry if any character seems OOC, I'm really trying my best here. Although Hana seems to have low tolerance to Sake!**

**The Crimson-tree tattoo will be explained later. like very much later. Maybe not that much. but still, no spoilers! :)**

**Okay, I do not own anything of OP! Yes I love Luffy and Zoro! Sorry back to the disclaimer. But i do own Hana and Huko. And other random OC pirates i created.**

**Btw, In case you didn't know,**

_This refers to a person thinking_

**_This refers to emphasis on words_**

_This refers to remembering orders_

**and this refers to authors notes.**

* * *

**Now please enjoy the 6th chappie! R&R! XD**

* * *

"Why was she so frightened of me? Heck, she was scared shitless when she saw me!" Ace questioned, still very confused as nurses were fussing around him, bandaging him.

"We have already changed her, catered to her wounds and placed her in the medical bay. She seems to have many burn scars; perhaps that's why she's afraid of fire." The nurse in charge, Mika, said.

"We also found a purple bell on her, though it already seems obvious that she's the purple hunter, yoi. The problem is, we found only one bell, which means she had only one target." Marco stated sleepily.

"It doesn't matter, judging from her reactions I would say that she's being blackmailed to do this, most probably by those who gave her the scars. And the only other people I know that have similar devil fruit abilities to Ace would be the bastard Akainu. He's the type to cross the line to uphold his justice." Whitebeard concluded.

"You mean she's being blackmailed to kill by the Marines? Those bastards!" Ace cursed, bursting into flames.

"For now, Ace, Marco, you two are to stay with her when she wakes up. And make sure she doesn't escape, we need to find out what's going on in the Marines." Whitebeard ordered.

"Got it Pops." Both of them said before leaving.

* * *

Hana's eyes shot open. She sat up and glanced down, then realizing that her foot chained to the bed and that she was wearing weird oversized clothes. How many times has it been that she had woken up in an unfamiliar place, restrained to somewhere? Well, at least these conditions were less torturous then Akainu's.

"You're awake, yoi."

Her head jerked toward the voice. It came from the blonde haired guy with a huge tattoo on his chest that was sitting beside the bed. That was that blonde phoenix, Marco! Her target. Wait. Assassination… Shit! How long has it been? She only had two weeks to complete this mission! She instinctively reached down to where her belt was supposed to be, and petted herself down. All her belongings were missing!

"We made sure to confiscate anything that was dangerous from you. Actually, we usually do not chain prisoners on this ship, but seeing as you did try and nearly did kill us, I'd say it was necessary." Marco continued.

_Do not give any information away… Return to base immediately… _The fleet admiral's orders rattled around her head as she stared dumbly at the sleepy blonde guy.

_Why is he so friendly? Pirates are evil!_ Frowning, she bent forward to reach the chains, but was unfortunately stopped by Marco reaching forward to stop her hand, to which she just continued stretching forward, and eventually reached the chain. She had superior strength.

Her hand suddenly felt a familiar, burning sensation. Marco's hand had lid up, in blue flames! She screeched and suddenly jerked backwards, doing everything and anything to get away from that fire. Fear filled her body again as she reached forward, trying to pull her foot out from the shackles binding her to the bed. Panicking over how useless that was, she reached forward and attempted to snap off her ankle, too frightened to relive the nightmare of Akainu.

Her hands were wrapped over her ankle and she twisted it, trying to pull apart her leg. The joint make a huge 'crack' sound before she was forcefully pulled back and slammed onto the bed by several arms. She began to feel the pain of her ankle as she continued to pull at it, but was stopped by Marco holding her leg still, preventing any movement.

"Are you crazy, yoi? Trying to break your own leg?" Marco shouted, very much surprised by her reactions. Hana noticed that there was no more fire, and had begun to calm down, until she heard a 'click' sound, and felt a familiar weight on her wrist.

_No! No more handcuffs! _Hana hadn't realized that she had been so subconsciously afraid of handcuffs. Maybe it was because of the Marines treating her like a monster, not allowing her any free movement to anywhere without handcuffs. It reminded her too much of her helplessness when Akainu burned off various part of the body, and she was unable to resist.

Hana began to struggle furiously, the skin of her wrist started to tear and bleed. Her bed was already surrounded by a bunch of nurses, Marco and now another guy, all trying to keep her still.

Fire fist Ace, her brain reminded her.

"Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!" That guy, Ace, tried to persuade her.

_They're not going to hurt me? Why? I tried to kill them! _Hana's struggling faded away, eventually used to the handcuffs and the swelling pain in her ankle. The people around her had taken steps back, some sitting, others had left the room. She scanned her surroundings, still a little fearful. There were now only three people beside her. The Phoenix Marco, Fire Fist Ace, and another nurse.

Ace had stepped forward, she flinched, not knowing what was coming. She watched as he pulled out a key, and unlocked the handcuffs. Her eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what had happened. They had unlocked the handcuff to the person who tried to kill them.

"You hate handcuffs, right? Anyone could tell from the way you were trying to pull your arms apart." Ace answered, as if knowing her question. He took the handcuffs and tossed them backwards, to be caught by Marco.

"We can't remove that chain on your leg though. But we'll switch it to the other leg. Your ankle needs to heal." He said, as he undid the chain and fastened it to her other leg. The nurse at the side began to bandage all her wound gently.

_Why is he so nice?_ She remembered all the things she had been forced to study, about how the pirates were ruthless crooks and the Marines were trying to rid the world of that evil. All the pirates she had killed till now only emphasized that point.

"What's your name? It's not purple hunter, right?" The sudden question jerked her from her thoughts. _No information…_Sengoku's orders floated around her head. Her mouth clammed shut as she kept quiet. Ace locked gazes with the cold, empty purple eyes of the girl laying on the trolley bed.

"Seriously, it's just your name. No need to be secretive about it." Ace mumbled, almost like he was pouting. That was so similar to Huko when he was pouting. Hana suddenly felt a large wave of sadness rush by as she longed for him. It was true, just a name, it's not information, right?

"Hana," she stated the simple one word, and then slammed her mouth shut again. She slowly sat up in her bed, and her eyes flicked around the room, trying to figure out how long she had been out.

"See, it's not that hard." Ace said, beaming, as if it were a great achievement that he found out her name.

"Now that you're awake, we're bringing you to see pops. He has some questions for you, yoi." Marco said, unfolding his arms.

_So that's why I was kept alive. They wanted information_. Any tiny bit of trust Hana had for them was immediately destroyed. Her blank face had turned into a frown.

* * *

Marco marched forward, hands onto the handle of the trolley bed Hana was on. Ace had walked over to the door and opened it wide, allowing Hana's bed to be pushed through. She looked around. The sky was bright, fluffy clouds and seagulls.

Seagulls? They were near land. She was pushed through crowds of different pirates. None of them looked at her with any contempt or fear. It was surprising. None so much as gave her a look of disapproval. They did, however, give her looks of glee and smiles. Obviously this was not the first time someone hijacked their ship to try and kill them. It happened so often that they found it amusing.

Hana's bed had stopped. Her head spun forward, and her eyes were cast onto, a gigantic figure. Whitebeard! _No contact._ That order echoed in her head as she again clammed her mouth shut.

"So brat, who did the Marines order you to kill?" Whitebeard asked with a commanding tone. Hana flinched. How did they know about the Marines?

"So you are working for the Marines. How did they blackmail you?" Whitebeard continued, as if reading her mind. Hana was shocked. How did they know about the blackmailing? She hasn't said anything.

"How did they blackmail you? What is that tattoo on your head? Are you keeping quiet because they ordered you to?" Whitebeard questioned, leaning in closer to the girl on the bed. Her mouth was still shut but her eyes were shocked, revealing the truth of his statements.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Whitebeard said, leaning his head backwards to chug down his drink.

"Pops! Her name is Hana!" Ace said, waving his hands over his head frantically, like someone was going to rob him of his glorious discovery. That looked so much like Garp. She smiled slightly before returning to her usual blank face. That smile did not escape Ace's sights. Whitebeard and Marco had spotted it too.

Ace hopped up to his feet, then snuck towards her, a move so comical that she could not help smiling a little, before repressing that smile with a frown. Ace was dissatisfied, and stepped in front of her, pulling all sorts of weird faces in attempts to make her smile. Almost exactly like what Garp and his men did previously. Hana could not hold it in anymore. She burst out in fits of giggles and uncontrolled fits of laughter, using one hand to bang onto the bed as she laughed. Her first ever laugh in months. She turned to face Ace again, then burst out into fits of laughter again.

Ace had fallen asleep while making faces! _He's just like that Garp! Are they related?_

Hana was suddenly reminded that she was on an enemy ship, and that laughing there wasn't good. Her laughter immediately ceased, turning back into a frown, as her cheeks were filled with a slight blush at her outburst. The pirates around were staring at her, surprised at her outburst.

"So you're not really emotionless." Whitebeard chuckled. Hana's eyes returned to the empty, hollow look it had, just with a slight glint of joy, foreign in those purple eyes that lacked them before.

"You've been asleep for 3 days already; did the Marines give you any time limit?" Whitebeard asked, slightly worried. If it were true she was being blackmailed, it means the Marines had something or someone precious to her. He frowned when Hana made no effort to respond. His hand rose above his chest, and he made a flicking action with his wrist, motioning Marco to return her to the room.

"In case you're wondering, we're not planning on letting you leave this ship until we get all the answers we need, yoi. So enjoy your stay here." Marco said, before he replaced his hands on the trolley bed to wheel her back into the medical bay.

Hana panicked slightly at that. She needed to escape! 3 days already passed, if she didn't return in another 11 days, Huko might be hurt, or worse! There was also the travelling time to base, which meant she only had 10 days to escape. She gritted her teeth as Marco rolled the bed back.

* * *

The next few days passed without much action. Much. Unless you included Jozu getting annoyed and kicking Ace through the wall of the medical bay as much. Or another pirate ship stupidly trying to attack them and eventually joining their alliance. Or the crew partying late into the night until everyone had ended up drunk. Marco at least wasn't that stupid, unfortunately for Hana, who thought that she might have been able to escape. The entire crew was also told not to use any form of fire in front of her.

Any pirate who came into the medical bay, whether it was to receive treatment or to stay and guard her, tried to coax out a few words from her, or make her laugh. None have succeeded at making her talk. However, few have succeeded at making her laugh. One of them was that Ace, he had entered the room, jumped onto her bed that she was chained to, and made faces while eating and falling asleep. His nose sprouted a sleep bubble while the meat was in his mouth and his face was locked in a weird position. The scene in front of was so comical; she could not help but burst into fits of giggles.

Another one was Marco, her target. He had taken the liberty of carrying Ace bridal style when he crashed through the wall, lifting him onto a medical bed with his usual sleepy look. He was obviously enjoying embarrassing Ace in front of the crew, seeing as Ace was struggling furiously and blushing. The crew around were cheering and hooting, amused and taking notes to use for teasing materials against Ace later. Hana couldn't help but giggle at this.

What a bunch of carefree pirates! They seem nicer and friendlier than how the Marines described them. She might have been friendlier and started talking if she hadn't been given orders not to. The food she given was good too, maybe better than what those Marines were giving her.

When three days had passed, they removed the chains to her leg, trusting her to not attack them or be able to escape. She still remembered that her target was Marco, but decided that it was unwise to attack him now. All her clothes and belongings, with the exception of the daggers, were returned to her, even the bell. She was, however, still confined to the medical bay even though her wounds had healed miraculously fast.

_Must be because they still consider me a prisoner._

She noticed that in this crew, there wasn't any specific distinction of Captain and crew that she had seen in the other crews. The pirates here all called Whitebeard pops. She was confused as to why.

"The world hates us for what we are, you know. It makes us happy. Even if it's just a word." Marco had explained to her. She was surprised at the love Whitebeard held for his crew, and the love returned by them. It was so different from what she was told. Was she about to kill a precious family member of another family? That would be no different from what the Great Captains did in her world! At that, she began feeling a slight bit of guilt that she hadn't felt for a long time, since the day she killed Gen. She narrowed her eyes.

She also noticed that she was never left alone, which made her chances of escaping minuscule. It had already been a week. She frowned at that.

* * *

On the eighth night, during another of their drink till you drop parties, Hana was offered sake, to which she had no clue it was, much to the amusement of the people around. Her cheeks puffed out as they flushed. It wasn't her fault she didn't know about the drinks of this world! All she was given at base was juice! Still silent, she reached over and snatched the cup of drink offered to her, and chugged it down. Immediately, she grew dizzy and her vision clouded. The pirates around had laughed at her, saying she had no stamina. She could not even retaliate with an angry look, because she was already drunk.

She stood up on her trolley bed, face completely red and eyes unfocused. The bed could not stay still, and it rolled forward, causing her to lose her balance and trip backwards, smashing onto the floor of the medical bay. Correction: Smashing _**through**_ the floor of the medical bay. The pirates around were wide eyed as they hopped through the hole, trying to retrieve the drunk girl. They eventually managed to return her onto the deck, needing nearly ten men just to lift her, and placed her beside Whitebeard, onto a mattress. Her face was still completely flushed, much to his amusement.

Hana was still awake, and had begun tossing around on the mattress, giggling drunkenly as she hiccupped. Whitebeard saw the opportunity, and leaned closer.

"So what did you do?" Whitebeard asked calmly as Hana turned towards him, faced still completely flushed, and slightly lightheaded.

"What do you meeean? I drank this weeeird _*hic*_ drink and now I'm so diiizzy. Oh wait, I'm not supposed to have any cooontact with you. If not, *hic* Huko might die. So you have to shut up nooow so that I can't _*hic*_ talk to you." Hana's first words on the Moby Dick came out as a bunch of hiccupping babble during a drunken state. Whitebeard nodded thoughtfully as he processed the information that he had finally received from Hana.

"So why are you here?" Whitebeard asked again, taking this opportunity to get as much information as possible from her. Hana turned around and gave him a confused look.

"I thought yooou were going to _*hic* _shut up, are yooou stupid?" Hana snapped back, as snappy as she could with her slurred speech and blurriness. The crew gathered around was quite amused with what she said. Nonetheless, he continued probing.

"I'll keep quiet after you answer. So, who sent you and why?" Whitebeard asked, not at all irritated by that 'stupid' comment. Not at all. Not at all.

"Whaaat? Of cooourse _*hic*_ I came here to kill someone, wasn't that obvious? And I thought you alreeeady _*hic*_ know who sent me. You're becoming as stuuuupid as that dumbass Garp or Ace. Are they _*hic*_ relaaated to each other? Both are cooomplete morons." Hana spilled out without much resistance. A shout of protest was heard from Ace at being called a moron.

"Garp eh? He is Ace's grandfather." Whitebeard answered, now slightly curious at the Garp comment.

"No wooonder, they're _*hic*_ both nice but stupid. And they both fall asleeeep at random." Hana mumbled. Another shout of protest was heard from Ace.

"Why are y'all _*hic*_ so nice to meee anyway? Didn't I try to kill you? Those Marines said that all piraaates _*hic*_ are evil. Why are y'all nice? Now I can't even kill Marco within the weeeek and not feel guilty, then that _*hic*_ bastard Akainu will gooo have fun *hic* torturing me again. Or maybe they'll just _*hic*_ kill Huko, then dispose of me. Nah, *hic* I don't think so, I'm their _*hic*_ best weapon for now. AHAHAHA! It's so _*hic*_ ironic!" Hana burst out before starting to sob while laughing hysterically, hiccups increasing.

Whitebeard kept quiet, thinking through what Hana had said. So he was right, the Marines were blackmailing her using 'Huko' whoever he was. And the target was Marco. He felt his anger rise. The Marines had crossed the line. The entire crew was thinking the same.

* * *

Whitebeard called his crew together, letting Hana stay on the deck, sleeping peacefully on the mattress beside him. They decided to drink first, and then think about what to do tomorrow. With that, they lifted their sprits and chugged down many drinks, most getting drunk after an hour. There was much laughter and singing.

No one had noticed that Hana had woken up, a little refreshed after napping, but still slightly drunk. She saw that finally, nobody was around to watch her, and she seized that opportunity. Climbing up stealthily to the Crow's nest, she knocked out every single person there with a light tap on the head. She then scanned the deck for lifeboats, before spotting them, and then she slid down the mast.

Running lightly towards the lifeboats at the side, she lowered one into the water silently. She then checked that her belongings were with her, with the exception of the daggers, and then hopped onto the boat, still making little noise. She then snapped the ropes, and then began to row as fast as she could towards the shore, which was in sight but still quite a distance away.

Reaching the island, she was very relieved to find that not only was it inhabited, but there was also a Marine base. She got off the lifeboat, left it on the shore, before rushing towards the Marine base on the island.

* * *

"Pops! She's gone!" Marco exclaimed. After three hours of drinking he realized no one went to check on Hana, and had gone to do so. The drinking had sullied their Haki and they had not realized that Hana was gone. He and Ace were two of the best drinkers, so they weren't drunk, yet.

"What happened to the lookout?" Whitebeard asked, slightly annoyed at his own incompetence. Marco transformed and flew up to the Crow's nest.

"All knocked out!" Marco yelled down.

"She couldn't have gone far! Ace, lead a search party to the island nearby. That's the only place she could have gone to. Marco, fly around the area. Send anyone who's not drunk to search for her!" Whitebeard ordered, slightly enraged. That girl was being used by the Marines!

"Got it pops!" Ace and Marco replied, before rushing off to their respective roles.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	7. Strawhats

******Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**I very much thankful for all the support given to me by all my thoughful readers! Even though it isn't a lot, but it means a lot to me!**

**Now then, I do not own One piece, but i do own Hana and Huko, and random pirates i created and also random islands!**

**Enjoy and please R&R! **

* * *

Hana panted slightly in her handcuffs. Immediately after she had entered the Marine base she was showered with much 'love', from bullets. Then after she dodged their 'love', they told her to surrender.

_Surrender? Seriously? If the person was too strong to get hit by their bullets, they had to surrender? You should ask them to surrender, before shooting at them!_

Anyway, she did surrender, and the Marines were confused. Apparently they weren't used to intruders surrendering before the all-out war between intruders and Marines. They marched up to her, and slapped a flimsy handcuff onto her wrists, before shoving her into a random room.

_Don't they have cells around here? Are they broke or something?_

She started yelling about how it was imperative that she speaks with Sengoku. The Marines jumped, not used to hearing people call the fleet admiral by his first name. They told her to wait obediently inside the room, as they went to get permission for the calls. If Hana knew anything, it was how long their worthless procedures took. It could take days just to connect a den-den mushi to the 'oh so great' Sengoku. She rolled her eyes.

And there she was, panting slightly after her outburst about a call to Sengoku's office. Those handcuffs around her wrists were of the absolutely breakable variety. One light tug would be enough to break them. The room itself was very tiny, just enough for a bed, a table, and hardly any walking space. She sat down, and then the door slammed open.

"Call from the Fleet Admiral!" The Marine saluted before placing the den-den mushi on the table and leaving, shutting the door behind him gently.

_He saluted? Must be because the call went through so easily. They must suspect that I have high rank or something to be able to call the fleet admiral so casually._ She picked up the earpiece of the den-den mushi.

"Hello? This is Hana. Am I speaking to Sengoku?" Hana asked, voice monotonous as the words rolled out.

"Hana, I want the progress report on your mission. It was a failure, was it not?" Sengoku questioned, as if he knew that the mission was a failure.

"I failed the mission. They managed to capture me and hold me there for a few days. They also took the daggers. I just managed to escape a few hours ago." Hana replied, slightly worried at the consequences of the failure, even though she was slightly elated at failing. She heard a sigh from the other end.

"That mission was considerable much more difficult than the previous missions. I guess you are not powerful enough yet." Sengoku said in a disapproving tone. She could hear fluttering of sheets of paper from the other end before he spoke again.

"That doesn't matter; I shall give you your next mission. After you complete this one, you are to return immediately. The time limit is one week. All the things you need can be requested from the base you are in, with the exception of the daggers. You will just have to make do." Sengoku said, before taking a breath and continuing.

"Your next target is the Strawhat crew. They are a very vicious and dangerous crew led by captain Monkey D. Luffy, and is currently headed towards Biki Island, a deserted Island just before Saobody Archipelago. **(Made that up)** That island is just a small distance away from the island you're at now, Rudome Pa. You are to eliminate the entire crew by any and all means necessary. Transport will be provided by the Marine base and the related bounty posters will be given. All standard procedures apply. Clear?" Sengoku explained, listing all details clearly.

"Crystal." Hana replies, pulling her hands apart by accident, snapping the handcuffs. She replaced the earpiece onto the den-den mushi before getting up to open the door, and was surprised to find Marines listening in to her conversation at the door. She smiled menacingly at the Marines who immediately bolted. Then, she shut the door behind her, and headed towards the captain's office while plucking the handcuffs off her wrists, tossing them aside.

* * *

"Of all the places to end up at! She just had to land on that Island!" Sengoku growled after replacing the earpiece. Garp, who was nearby, was laughing loudly at this coincidence.

_Maybe fate was on her side. _

He snorted again before tossing yet another cracker into his bottomless pit, until an extremely annoyed Sengoku reached over and snatched all his crackers, and proceeded to pour every last crumb into his own mouth.

Garp stared in dismay as he watched his crackers vanish.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace and gang were unsuccessful at finding Hana.

They reported that back to Whitebeard, who immediately issued a command to all the pirates within his alliance and out of it to keep a look-out for her. Should any sign of her be found, they are to capture her and bring her to him.

* * *

"An Island! An Island!" A gleeful shout was heard.

The Thousand Sunny was headed toward an Island covered with dense vegetation, much like Little Garden. The person who shouted was none other than Monkey D. Luffy, who was currently bouncing around the deck, screaming the same words over and over again. Nami lifted up her hand, staring closely at the log pose on her wrist, before grinning and pointing toward the Island in sight.

"Okay everyone! That must be the Biki Island that Lola told us about! The wind is blowing north-west toward the island now!" Nami shouted as she informed the crew about the approaching Island. Most of them cheered at that while some just continued with what they were doing: napping, reading, sipping tea at the corner and posing with two arms locked on the right in a speedo yelling "SUUUPER!". **(Just guess who was doing what :D)**

"Nami-swaaaan is so smart!" Sanji began noodling with hearts in his eyes and a hand held onto the tray of drinks for ladies only. It was a wonder how the tray stayed still while his legs turned into a tornado and he spun across the deck.

"Aho-cook." An insult was heard from Zoro, who has opened his eyes for the sake of insulting the cook. The hearts in Sanji's eyes popped as he stomped over to the swordsman napping in his usual corner.

"What was that, you shitty marimo?" Sanji retaliated before the two started with their usual fights and insults, sparked from nothing. The drinks were still on Sanji's hand, spilling not a drop as his legs slammed into the back of Zoro's swords.

"Sanji-kun, can I have my drink?" Nami asked sweetly, hoping to break up the fight that they did not need when approaching an Island.

"Anything for you, Nami-swaaan!" Sanji said as he twirled towards the navigator, handing her the drink with much love and affection that Nami waved away. A mellorine~ was heard before Zoro broke it with a taunt of 'ero-cook'. The two started another useless fight with the crew sweat dropping.

Ignoring the two idiots, Nami navigated the ship and within an hour, the ship had docked onto the shore. After the usual routine of 'some people stay behind to guard while others split into two groups, one to collect food supplies and the other to watch the idiot Luffy, the crew split.

Nami, Robin and Franky had stayed behind, Nami because she wanted to, Robin for good measure, and Franky to fix the hole in the roof of the kitchen that Zoro and Sanji made during another of their useless battles. How the hole was made in the roof was a complete mystery.

The exploration group was made up of Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Brook. Luffy had insisted on having an adventure. And Zoro was there because he insisted on having a walk, to which everyone was certain he would get lost in if no one was there. Then Usopp was forced…, actually, threatened by Nami, even with his 'I-cannot-go-onto-a-strange-dangerous-Island' disease which Chopper could never fully cure for some reason, to go along with the two idiots to make sure that they did not get lost or do anything stupid, which they seemed to on a daily basis. Brook was thrown in for good measure, and because he lost at drawing straws to decide who had to go with the idiots.

The food supplies group was made up of Sanji and Chopper, Sanji because he was the cook and Chopper because he lost at drawing straws.

The groups set off to their respective roles, with Luffy yelling about adventures, Zoro and Sanji in another heated competition of 'who could get the bigger kill' that popped out from nowhere , Brook laughing 'Yohohoho!' and Usopp and Chopper crying about how he did not want to go into the scary-looking forest.

None of them realized that there was an assassin hiding in the forest, behind a tree, watching their every move. The purple hair flinched and darted off when Zoro jerked towards that direction, staring intently. That was interrupted by Luffy dashing past them into the forest without warning, causing the group to chase after him.

* * *

Hana dashed through the trees.

_Did he see me? That can't be possible. I erased my presence. There is no way he could have noticed me._

The Marines were 'kind' enough to provide her with transport. They were told by her to wait at the other end of the island as she went to assassinate the pirates.

She stalked through the forest away from the 'front' of the Island, where the Strawhats were docked at. Already, a battle plan was formed in her head. Kill off the groups in the forest, then the people in the ship. She squad down onto the undergrowth and fished out the bounty posters, which she held up in her hands.

_That Monkey D. Luffy looks so similar to Huko! And what is with this ridiculous sketch of the supposed Black-leg Sanji? He looks like a shit-head._

* * *

Sanji sneezed. Was there someone insulting him? Must be that shitty marimo.

"Are you unwell? Call a doctor!" Chopper panicked, slightly comical.

"You are the doctor, and I'm fine" Sanji replies, sweatdropping.

* * *

Zoro sneezed. Is someone insulting him? Must be that ero-cook.

* * *

Sanji sneezed, Did that shithead just insult him back? Shitty swordsman!

* * *

Zoro sneezed. That swirly eyebrow!

* * *

Sanji sneezed. Muscle-brain!

* * *

Zoro sneezed. Pin-wheel brow!

* * *

Sanji sneezed. Shitty mari-

"Are you sure you're fine? You've been sneezing for a while. Is it a cold?" Chopper asked, concerned.

"It's nothing." Sanji replied. Shitty marimo.

* * *

Sneezing continues.

* * *

Back with Hana, she was studying the posters closely. Why didn't the Marines give her these posters during the training?

_Are these pirates like Whitebeard? Are they nice? No, Sengoku said that they were vicious. Killing them should allow the souls they murdered to rest in peace._

Hana gathered up the posters, before stuffing them into the new purple bag she had and setting off to kill the Strawhats. The exploring group had come within her sights. She hopped behind the tree, and began to stalk them.

* * *

"Adventure! Adventure!" Luffy chanted as he took large strides along the forest floor. He was waving around the 'awesome' stick he found and chasing after every living thing within his sights. Zoro had to hold on to the collar of his shirt to keep him from chasing after the weird bull that popped up.

"This island is scary! That bull had six horns! What if a tiger with eight paws shows up next?" Usopp whined as he followed the group. Brook was behind him singing about the jungle in a tune he just made up. As if on cue, a real tiger with eight paws showed up. Usopp screamed before mock fainting.

"Awesome! Usopp was right!" Luffy was amazed at the big tiger. He started hopping around, oblivious to the hunger stares from the tiger.

"What a huge cat! I want to keep it as a pet!" Luffy announced proudly, before getting hit by Usopp on the head.

"That is a tiger! And we're not keeping it as a pet!" Usopp shouted, panicking at the atrocious statement from Luffy. Brook was still beside Zoro, sipping tea from the cup that came out of nowhere, and watching Usopp try to talk… no, shout and convince their baka captain to not tame the tiger.

"You two! Help too! Don't just stand there! You want Luffy to keep this thing on the ship?" Usopp shrieked at them. Zoro and Brook thought about it. The tiger was larger than half the size of their previous ship, Going Merry. With that size, it could easily sink the ship. It was also bright pink in colour. **_BRIGHT PINK._**

Zoro immediately rushed over to Luffy and wholeheartedly tried to convince him not to keep that PINK tiger. There was no way to live it down with that BRIGHT PINK tiger on the ship. Just thinking about it gave him goose bumps. They would be the laughing stock of the Grand Line.

"Yohohohoho~!" Brook however, was laughing wholeheartedly at this. A PINK tiger on their ship would be really funny.

After much persuasion, and promise of meat, Luffy finally agreed, though still slightly pouting. The tiger, however, had begun to attack with its paws. Grinning demonically, Zoro dashed forward and sliced the tiger at its neck. He then stared at it and decided that the tiger shall be used in that competition 'the largest kill' that he and Sanji were currently having.

He lifted the tiger effortlessly as Luffy continued his 'adventure'. Usopp and Brook stared at him, gaping at his monster strength, and the fact that he had decided to bring back a _**PINK**_ tiger for their little competition. They said nothing, however.

* * *

Hana was still watching the group closely. Just one of them had effortlessly gotten rid of that huge tiger. They must be really strong.

She continued following them. The bounty posters she had allowed her to recognize the Captain and first mate. The other two, however, seemed like they didn't have a bounty. A long nose and a skeleton, both would be easily recognizable on a bounty poster. A bright light bulb blinked above her head as she gasped. She fished out that 'Sogeking' wanted poster from her bag and compared it to the long nose.

The long nose. Bandaged, but still a long nose. She was surprised at the length noses could grow to in this world. That means that he is a sniper. He might spot me even if I were far away. She moved slightly forward, scanning through all the pirates again.

The captain, was right in front, singing a song as he bounced forward. That large tiger the first mate was carrying was behind him, blocking her view of the first mate, and it was motionless. He might have stopped to rest. The long nose was behind him, strolling forward as his legs trembled. A comical sight. She giggled. The skeleton was dancing around, inviting the long nose to sing with him.

The pair behind suddenly stopped, and then moved over to the motionless tiger. The pair called the captain to come over as the long nose waved his arms frantically. The captain had stopped and stretched his arms back to swing over to the first mate. Was the first mate flattened by the tiger? Is that why they were panicking?

Hana shifted slightly closer, to watch them more carefully. The captain was shouting something as were the other two. They were all running about, as if searching for something. The captain then lifted the tiger and threw it to the other side. She gasped as she realized, the first mate was missing.

She then felt cold, smooth steel slide up her neck. She froze.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**And... thank you for reading! *bow***

**Also, i had a friend help me draw a great character design for Hana and Huko! ALL CREDITS TO DREAMYCLOUD97! (except the clothes design.. i came up with it...) Hmmmm... OK then, MOST CREDITS TO DREAMYCLOUD97! XDXD **

***Hides immediately* (If not dreamycloud97 will come bash me with a hammer for claiming some credit)**

**The art is great to gooo seeee! *slightly bruised and bashed***

**Here's the link! *Glowing godly light radiates from link* h,**_**t,tp:/dreamy,cloud,9, de ,viant,art.,co,m/#/d5o9ule**_

**YES FINALLY! The system kept deleting the website that i pasted here for some reason. Just ignore all the commas!**

**Oh another copy of the link is available in my profile! go see~**

**Yay!**

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	8. SORRY MIA

**********Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**Dear all who were kind enough to click on the link to my story,**

**I thank all of you for reading until this chapter! I'm sorry but my chapters will not be coming out as frequently as before. BUT I WILL UPDATE UNLESS I DIE. Something called -EXAMS- are to blame. I sincerely apologize for this even though I have very few fans. I guess my story is just not that interesting. It was more interesting in my head. -,- For now, please please pleaseeee with a cheery on top go review my story... I need feedback as to how horrible this story might be. Oh and this message will be deleted when the next chapter arrives.**

**Thanks. XD**

**Qwaszxedc9**

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


End file.
